staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Lipca 2011
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Domisie - Niewysłany list; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Kacper - Wielka wyprzedaż, odc. 19 (The Jumble - Sale); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 To Timmy! - Wesołych snów Timmy, odc. 30 (Sweet Dreams Timmy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Na wysokiej fali, seria II - odc. 8 (Blue Water High, seria II, ep. 8); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Pokój 107 - odc. 12/13 - Nokaut; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:45 Klan - odc. 2040 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Klan - odc. 2041 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 13/13 - Last minute; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Pogodni - odc. 11; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Polska Pięknieje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:19 Pogodni - odc. 11; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Plebania - odc. 1688; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ssaków - Łowcy owadów- 2 (The life of mammals- The insect hunters); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Drużynowy Puchar Świata na żużlu - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Doręczyciel - odc. 9/14 - Dziecko - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Londyńczycy - odc. 5/13 - txt.str.777;AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i latający dywan, odc. 6 (Rupert and the Magic Carpet); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 3 - Dług - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Pogodni - odc. 11; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt.str.777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Gnoje 85'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Jerzy Zalewski; wyk.:Olaf Lubaszenko, Mirosław Baka, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Piotr Bajor, Artur Żmijewski, Danuta Stenka; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 7/44 - Sygnet; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 8/44 - Zlecenie; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Pokonać lęk (Dare to Love) 89'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Armand Mastroianni; wyk.:Josie Bissett, James Sikking, Jason Gedrick, Chad Lowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Z pozdrowieniami dla sowietów (The Great Radio War - How Radio Free Europe wins the Cold War) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, 16:9 03:35 Notacje - Izabella Wilczyńska - Szalawska. Studio Iwo Galla; cykl dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Apetyt na życie - odc. 11/26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 46/65 Dwie panie DiPesto (Moonlighting (Los dos DiPestos)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 216 - Klub seniora; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- lato; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Pogodni - odc. 11; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 TELEZAKUPY 11:30 Familiada - odc. 1850; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Bliżej Lasu - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Duże dzieci - (52); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Brzydula Betty - odc. 37/41 (Ugly Betty ep. Twenty four candles); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Lokatorzy - odc. 17 Fałszywe nazwisko; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Pogodni - odc. 11; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 17/21 - Cwana bestia, czyli kryształ - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Pytanie na lato; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Gilotyna - odc. 100; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Czarne chmury - odc. 3/10 - Zawiść - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 82 (307) Nowi sąsiedzi cz. 1; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Kino grozy - Tygrys ludojad (Maneater) - txt.str.777 84'; horror kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Gary Yates; wyk.:Gary Busey, Roy Satterly, Marina Stephenson Kerr; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 Pogodni - odc. 11; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Zagadki umysłu - odc. 8/13 (Mental, ep. 8); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Zagadki umysłu - odc. 9/13 (Mental, ep. 9); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Kocham kino na bis - Serce i dusze (Heart and Souls) 99'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Dirk Petersmann; wyk.:Charles Grodin, Kyra Sedqwick, Alfre Woodard, Robert Downey Jr, Tom Sizemore, Elisabeth Shue; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Wieczór artystyczny - Z tamtej strony Wisły; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Noc z serialem - Polskie drogi - odc. 5/11 - Lekcja geografii; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Pogodni - odc. 11; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:45 Pogodni - odc. 11; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Pogodni - odc. 11; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 Kronika regionalna 17:10 Menu kulturalne 17:15 Żyjmy zdrowo 17:30 Twój Fundusz, twoja szansa 17:50 Śladami zbrodni Odcinek: 7 18:00 Fonograf Odcinek: 81 18:30 Kronika regionalna 18:40 Wokół nas 18:55 TV lato Odcinek: 8 19:05 Kielce 1946 - pojedynek 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:46 Pogodni - odc. 11; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:52 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:12 Żużel - Drużynowy Puchar Świata - Baraż - Gorzów Wielkopolski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:52 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:17 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:31 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:10 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:22 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:50 Jej sukces - Odc. 34 - Sklep internetowy; cykl reportaży; STEREO 03:56 Listy gończe odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:03 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:16 Za kulisami PRL - El Dorado - odc. 39; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (53) - serial animowany 08.00 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (1) - serial animowany 08.30 Pinky i Mózg (3) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (259) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (128) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (346) - serial komediowy 11.00 Wzór 4 (67) - serial kryminalny 12.00 Chirurdzy 4 (67) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Ostry dyżur 15 (115) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (27) - serial komediowy 14.45 Szpilki na Giewoncie (18) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Europejska - mecz 2. rundy kwalifikacyjnej: Śląsk Wrocław - Dundee United 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (41) - serial komediowy 20.00 La Bamba - dramat biograficzny, USA 1987 22.20 Doktor T. i kobiety - komediodramat, USA/Niemcy 2000 00.45 Kabareton na Topie - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 08.55 Milionerzy - teleturniej 09.50 Dwóch i pół 4 (24) - serial komediowy 10.20 Dwóch i pół 5 (1/19) - serial komediowy 10.50 Brzydula (103, 104) - serial komediowy 11.50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 12.50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.30 Plotkara 2 (2) - serial obyczajowy 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.20 Pogoda na wakacje 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Gry wojenne: Kod śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA 2008 22.55 Bez śladu 6 (18) - serial kryminalny 00.05 Szymon Majewski Show 11 - program rozrywkowy 01.10 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:05 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:25 Zbuntowani - odc. 58, Meksyk 2006 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 224, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 30, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Na południe - odc. 13, Kanada, USA 1994 11:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 27, Meksyk 2009 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 41 16:00 Na południe - odc. 14, Kanada, USA 1994 17:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 28, Meksyk 2009 18:00 Łebski Harry - odc. 33, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 33, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 31, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Galileo - odc. 210 21:00 Filadelfia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 23:35 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 20, USA 2007 00:30 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 1:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Matylda - odc. 19/33 - Niechciane jajko (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Tajemnica Sagali odc.6 - Zatoka mgieł (Tajemnica Sagali) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Sukces - odc. 31/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Sukces - odc. 32/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Pustynia - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 398 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Radio Romans - odc. 5/32 - Artykuł; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 214* Szwajcaria; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Komediantka - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Taki powrót - Koncert Haliny Frąckowiak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Gry wojenne - cz. 5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Mazury nieodkryte - Giżycko i Wyspa Kormoranów; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Radio Romans - odc. 5/32 - Artykuł; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kulisy Prezydencji - Odc. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Wycieczka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 78; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Mój pierwszy raz - (52); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Dekalog - Jeden 53'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Henryk Baranowski, Wojciech Klata, Maja Komorowska, Artur Barciś, Maria Gładkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Tanie dranie - koncert w ramach 33 Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Operacja Życie - 9; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Radio Romans - odc. 5/32 - Artykuł; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Wycieczka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Determinator - odc. 8/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 398; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Lalka - odc. 2* - Pamiętnik starego subiekta; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Taki powrót - Koncert Haliny Frąckowiak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Das Erste 05:30 Morgenmagazin 09:00 heute 09:05 Rote Rosen 09:55 ARD-Wetterschau 10:00 heute 10:03 Brisant 10:30 Seine Mutter und ich 12:00 heute 12:15 ARD-Buffet 13:00 Mittagsmagazin 14:00 Tagesschau 14:10 Sportschau live: Wielrennen - Tour de France 17:30 FIFA Frauenfußball-Weltmeisterschaft Deutschland 2011 17:50 Tagesschau 18:00 Verbotene Liebe 18:50 Das Duell im Ersten 19:20 Das Duell im Ersten 19:45 Wissen vor 8 19:50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19:55 Börse im Ersten 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Liebe verlernt man nicht 21:45 Monitor 22:15 Tagesthemen 22:43 Das Wetter im Ersten 22:45 Auf der anderen Seite 00:35 Nachtmagazin 00:55 Ghost Dog - Der Weg des Samurai ZDF 05:30 Morgenmagazin 09:00 heute 09:05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10:30 Die Ärzte 11:15 hallo deutschland emotionen 12:00 heute 12:15 drehscheibe Deutschland 13:00 Mittagsmagazin 14:00 heute 14:15 Die Küchenschlacht 15:00 heute 15:05 Topfgeldjäger 16:00 heute - in Europa 16:15 Herzflimmern - Die Klinik am See 17:00 heute 17:15 hallo deutschland 17:45 Leute heute 18:05 SOKO Stuttgart 19:00 heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 Notruf Hafenkante 20:15 Inspector Barnaby 21:45 heute-journal 22:12 Wetter 22:15 maybrit illner 23:15 Markus Lanz 00:20 heute nacht 00:35 Das 11. Gebot Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Das Erste z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2011 roku